1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bow and spring hinge assembly for eyeglasses, which assembly permits the bow to be urged beyond a stop-defined position so that the bow can resiliently bear on the head of the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent Specification No. 21 15 596 discloses bow and spring hinge assemblies which are of the kind described above and comprise a bow-side hinge member and a rim-side hinge member, which hinge members are pivotally connected, wherein the bow-side hinge member comprises a slider, which accommodates and guides a spring and is displaceable against the force of said spring along the end portion of the bow, which has a recess formed on both sides with track grooves. In that arrangement the slider biased by the spring is guided in the end portion of the bow. Such track grooves ensure a reliable guidance and prevent a canting and provide for a satisfactory covering of the surfaces which are in sliding contact with each other. The arrangement has also a small overall height, but the slider must be provided with side walls which extend into the bow to engage the track grooves therein and add to the width of the assembly. Besides, the small backlash which is due to manufacturing tolerances cannot be eliminated.